Nightmare
by RaihnSage
Summary: Celty has a nightmare and there is only one person who can offer her comfort.


**Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

**A\N: I was bored late at night (or early at morning)so I wrote this short piece. Characters might be OOC so I apologize in advance. All reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

She was searching for her head; she was looking for it everywhere, but no clue of where it might be at. This time she was in a strange place, she never saw this place before, and she had no idea how she ended up there. The place was dark, very dark she barely was able to move without sensing her way around. She didn't even know where she was going; she just kept on walking without knowing where she was headed. After some time of aimless walking she started hearing faint voices, she couldn't make out what they were, but they were voices nonetheless. Then the voices have quieted down and it was only her alone again; but then she saw a faint light, so faint it barely lit the way she was walking.

Suddenly she didn't feel like moving further anymore, a grim sense of fear filled her and she was afraid to move any further. She wanted to stop, but her body had different thoughts, her legs kept on moving on their own not listening to her commands. She didn't want to walk any further, but now she was walking even faster, and she couldn't do anything to control it.

Then she saw a familiar figure, a figure that wore dark glasses and wore a uniform and was riding on a motorbike. ''I've found you!'' The figure on the bike yelled. The leather clad woman felt an awful sense of dread when she heard that familiar voice and took off running, but she ended up tripping and falling over.

Celty Sturluson shot up awake in her dark room. _It was only a nightmare._ She thought to herself, but this idea did nothing to comfort her or make her feel better, and to make matters worse she heard a police's siren from somewhere outside. She tried to lie down and get back to sleep, but she was still shaken up by her dream, or rather, nightmare. She wondered of what to do, she had a busy day tomorrow and she needed her rest.

After much turning and tossing in her bed the headless woman was still unable to get back to sleep and the sirens from outside only made matters worse. She knew that she might be able to get back to sleep with the help of someone, but she didn't want to disturb that someone. She was leading a losing battle, she knows this, and at the end she had to bite the bullet and left her bed.

Walking through the dark hallway of the small apartment the headless woman made her way to a very familiar room, she knocked on the door lightly, but no reply came. She opened the door and went inside the dark room.

The only occupant of the room was wide awake, but he wouldn't let the headless woman know about this. He heard her walking to where he was, sitting on his bed, putting her hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He struggled not burst out laughing and letting her know he was awake.

''Mmmmm what is it, Celty?'' He muttered feigning sleepiness.

''_I can't sleep._'' She typed frantically on her phone.

'' And you want me to hold you till you fall asleep?'' He said smirking.

''_T...That's not it!''_

''Then what is it dear Celty?''

''_N...Nothing! Forget that I even came here.''_

Dear Celty, she was too shy to admit the reason why she came into his room, but he will not let her leave, he will never send his frightened girlfriend back to her room without making sure that she was okay.

Before Celty could stand up and leave, she felt Shinra's arm circling her waist and pulling her towards him.

Both of them knew that if the woman had a head she would have been bright red at this moment. She made as of to leave his grip but he kept his arm where it was.

''Celty, you're not going anywhere.''

In fact, she didn't actually want to leave, she was comfortable being with him, and she felt that she could fall back to sleep at any moment while in his arms.

''See? That's better.'' He said as he felt her relaxing in his arms. He pulled her even closer to him and pulled the covers above the both of them. Looking at the woman in his arms he saw her breathing evenly, she was already fast asleep while still tightly holding into his shirt. The unlicensed doctor smiled at that and fell asleep as well, wondering what had made his girlfriend wake up at the middle of the night and come to his room to seek comfort.


End file.
